Twilight (film)
| gross = $383,530,753 | followed_by = New Moon | website = http://twilightthemovie.com/ | amg_id = | imdb_id = 1099212 }}Twilight is the movie adaptation of the novel Twilight, the first book in Stephenie Meyer's ''Twilight'' series. Starring Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan and Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, it was released November 21, 2008 in North America and December 11, 2008 in Australia. It was released on DVD March 21, 2009. And it's rated PG-13. Plot Well there's like this vampire type guy, except he's not really a vampire he's a pussy high schooler who sparkles. Because his daddy beats him he goes out and bites helpless 10 year old white girls to get attention. He falls in love with another vampire guy because he's secretly gay and marries some clumsy ass bitch to try and cover it up. The theory is that because he's secretly shrivelled up on the inside that he'll never be able to jizz because it comes out like powder. Cast The official cast stands as follows: Soundtrack The Twilight Original Motion Picture Soundtrack debuted at #1 on the Billboard albums sales chart, having sold about 165,000 copies in its first week of release. 29%, or 48,000, were digital downloads. Twilight scored the second biggest digital week for a soundtrack since Nielsen SoundScan began tracking album download sales in 2004. iTunes bonus tracks #"Supermassive Black Hole" (Muse) – 3:29 #"Decode" (Paramore) – 4:22 #"Full Moon" (The Black Ghosts) – 3:50 #"Leave Out All the Rest" (Linkin Park) – 3:20 #"Spotlight" (Twilight Mix) (Mute Math) – 3:20 #"Go All the Way (Into the Twilight)" (Perry Farrell) – 3:27 #"Tremble for My Beloved" (Collective Soul) – 3:53 #"I Caught Myself" (Paramore) – 3:55 #"Eyes On Fire" (Blue Foundation) – 5:01 #"Never Think" (Robert Pattinson) – 4:29 #"Flightless Bird, American Mouth" (Iron & Wine) – 4:00 #"Bella's Lullaby" (Carter Burwell) – 2:19 Three bonus songs are included with the download of the full album from iTunes. #"Let Me Sign" (Robert Pattinson) #"La Traviata" (composed by Giuseppe Verdi, performed by the The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra) #"Clair de Lune" (composed by Claude Debussy, performed by The APM Orchestra) Production Filming in Oregon began in March 2008 and lasted for 44 days, ending on May 2, 2008.Greetings from Twilight Additional footage and some reshoots were made in late August, including the scene where Edward plays piano, the scene where Edward and Bella kiss in the bedroom, and the meadow scene.'Twilight' reshoots: Why is Catherine Hardwicke filming again? Nicole Sperling, The Hollywood Insider, Aug 29, 2008 Hardwicke confessed that she finished working on the film October 31, 2008. Director Catherine Hardwicke claims that finding the perfect meadow for the emotional climax scene was very difficult. Although the scene was set to be filmed near the end of the schedule, the original site they chose was still covered in snow and inaccessible. They then found a forest with boulders and old growth trees, and with time running out, chose to film some of the scene there. However, the director said that after they wrapped the movie, she told them, "I've got to shoot a meadow. Something that looks like a meadow. Or people are going to stone me in the streets." So they shot part of the scene in the middle of the Griffith Park golf course.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke talks about the meadow and making Robert Pattinson 'dazzle' Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 4, 2008 In order to make Edward sparkle in the sunlight, they worked with Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), George Lucas' special effects company. DVD & Blu-Ray The release date for the Twilight DVD and Blu-Ray DVD was March 21, 2009.[http://www.thehdroom.com/news/Twilight_Blu-ray_Mystery_Solved/4213 Twilight on Blu-Ray] DVD Special Features * Audio commentary by Catherine Hardwicke, Kristen Stewart, and Robert Pattinson * Muse music video: "Super Massive Black Hole" * Paramore music video: "Decode" * Linkin Park music video: "Leave Out All the Rest" * Five extended scenes with director introductions * Five deleted scenes with director introductions * Seven-part documentary: "The Adventure Begins: The Journey from Page to Screen" * Comic-Con "fandom" piece * Comic-Con NY sizzle reel * Three trailers * Penelope trailerTwilight DVD details Blu-Ray Special Features * Audio commentary by Catherine Hardwicke, Kristen Stewart, and Robert Pattinson * Muse music video: "Supermassive Black Hole" * Paramore music video: "Decode" * Linkin Park music video: "Leave Out All the Rest" * Five extended scenes with director introductions * Five deleted scenes with director introductions * Seven-part documentary: "The Adventure Begins: The Journey from Page to Screen" * Comic-Con "fandom" piece * Comic-Con NY sizzle reel * Three trailers * Penelope trailer * Breaking Dawn Live with New Moon teaser References See also External links * [http://twilightthemovie.com/index_dvd.php Official Twilight film website] * Official trailer * Stephenie Meyer's official website * Twilight at the Internet Movie Database * Twilight on Flixster * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon * The Twilight Movie MySpace Film Category:Twilight film Category:Films Category:Twilight Category:Twilight Saga Category:Twilight film cast Category:Twilight film merchandise Category:Twilight characters Category:Twilight film images Category:Twilight book Vs. movie